


The Cave

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, genderless warrior of light, nameless warrior of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: You and Estinien are surprised by a snowstorm. You find ways to not let the cold seep in.





	The Cave

"I don't think this is stopping anytime soon."

You only nod.  
You were hunting with Estinien in Western Coerthas when a violent snowstorm surprised the both of you. With nary a word, the dragoon had grabbed you and jumped with you to the nearest cave. You're still marveling at how strong and nimble he is, able to move so far and high despite carrying you.

It's cold, horribly so. You immediately started a fire, and you both tried to jump, pace and rub your own arms in desperate attempts to stay warm, but to no avail. You both quickly gave up and stopped dancing around the best available solution.

You're now both naked and cuddling under the only blanket you had. You're shivering, but somehow, his body is incredibly warm. You enjoy his arms wrapped around you more than you care to admit.

"I must be cold," you apologize.  
"You are very warm to me," he lies and squeezes you a little more.

Maybe a little too much. You feel an even warmer part of him pressed against your thigh.

"Estinien...."  
"What is it?"  
You hesitate. "... are you hard?"

He doesn't answer immediately. After a couple minutes, he shifts, so his length leaves your side. You swear you can still feel the warmth of it on your skin. You think Estinien will simply lay back down in a different position. But instead, he straddles your body, his knees and hands on each side of you. You swallow.

"What are you doing?" you croak in a voice you can hardly recognize.

He's still wearing his helmet for some reason, and you silently curse him for it. Yet he seems to hear you somehow, for he quickly removes it, unveiling his beautiful face. You almost gasp at how handsome he is. That was unexpected.

"Would you let me take you?" he asks.

His voice is raspy and deep, and you just now realize how much you enjoy his tone. You shiver and rub your thighs together. His words were enough to make your loins tingle and ache.

"What?" you ask, unsure you heard him well.  
"It'll warm us up."  
"Why would we do that?"  
"Because I want you."  
"You... you want me?"

He nods.

"You could have anyone you fancy, yet want me?" 

He nods again.

"Why?"  
"Can I not fancy you?"

Your words die in your throat as he kisses you roughly. He's all tongue and teeth, impatient and eager, almost violently requesting access to your mouth as his fingers find your chest. You hiss in his mouth as you let him in. His hands are rough on your breasts, and fingers merciless as he's pinching your perk nipples. You wrap your arms around his large back, forcing more passion and tenderness in the kiss he was about to break. Your tongue embraces his as you cup his cheek. He's so warm to the touch.

You gasp as his fingers press against your entrance - soon invading your body. You feel embarrassed by how moist you already are, and you can swear you see him grin when he feels it. You groan in discomfort, and he seems to understand as he gives you some time to adapt, his three fingers gently massaging your insides. 

He doesn't talk or ask any questions. But his gaze on you seems to ask permission as he withdraws his fingers and aligns himself with you. You nod in response. Your whole body is tense and desperate to feel his. You're convinced you'll lose your mind if he stops now.

He takes you. You let out a sound halfway between a moan and a painful cry. He's big, and searing hot inside you, his length rubbing against all your most sensitive spots and hitting all the way in. You feel how painfully tight your insides are wrapped around him. Will he even be able to move at all?

His hands forcefully grab your hips as he pulls you away from him. Then impales you back onto his length. You blush as you hear the lewd sounds of your flesh clapping together, and how drenched you are around him.

"Gods, you're so tight," he whispers between clenched teeth.

Once more he pulls you away, then slams right back into you. Your back arches and you moan shamelessly. He feels amazing. You look straight at him, still trying to piece together the fact that this stunning creature buried inside you is no other than your friend and companion Estinien. It feels so wrong, and yet so amazingly right you wonder why you haven't done this earlier.

Feeling you can take him with no pain, he starts pounding into you in earnest. One hand sometimes leaves your side to knead your chest. He's rolling his hips in a delicious manner that makes him rub in all the right places. Sometimes he pushes deep into you in one go, making you mewl. Sometimes it feels as if he's drilling into you, hitting against your tight walls and pushing all your buttons. You're a sweaty, moaning mess in his arms. He's beautiful and wild, brow and torso slick with his own sweat, fire reflecting in his beautiful blue eyes. You want him to kiss you again, but feel would be so wrong to ask at this point. You yelp as he applies the pad of his thumb to your core and starts rubbing exactly the way you like it. Damn him and his beautiful face, damn him and his deft fingers!

His free hand pulls you close to him, and he crashes his mouth against yours, swallowing your shameless whimpers. Your toes are curling, your fingers desperately grabbing handfuls of his soft hair as he kisses your neck. You actually scream when you feel his teeth.

"Estinien... !"

He slams into you once more, and you are lost. He spills his seed deep into you as you moan, and cry, and shiver, and you're so tired, a boneless mess in his so warm arms. His tongue is tracing lazy circles on your skin as he lets you ride your orgasm, his hips slowly rocking against you till his last drop is spilled. Very much spent, he still finds the strength to pull out and falls to your side, one arm protectively wrapped around you.

"Did you like it?" he asks after a couple minutes.

You're not sure what to answer. Honestly you've loved every second of it. But it was so unexpected. But this is your friend... You decide to be honest.

"I did," you admit.  
"Good. Because I would like to do this again. Maybe not in a cold cave though."

You blush and can't stop yourself from giggling. Yes, that is an idea you're very fond of actually.


End file.
